Cade Skywalker
Cade Skywalker was born on Korriban. He was originally suppost to join the Sith, but his parents' deaths and his brothers sacrafice would lead up to him becoming a Master Jedi by the age of 16. His starship is the Avenger, but when that got destroyed in a war with the fleet, while he fought along side his brothers and sisters in the Delta Legion, he built a new and improved Ship, but he named it The Eternal Sky, which is the counterpart to his cousin's Ship (which was created with his by an unknown genius mechanic), The Forever Sky. Personality and Biography When he was a child, Cade was a very kind boy, loving towards his parentsand brother, and respectful to his fellow classmates as well as his master. He was even very proud of being Caden's brother and Cadain's son, both family members famous for being devoted protectors of Korriban, and he always desired to emulate them. His original dream was to join the Sith when he grew up, like his father. For this reason, he greatly sought his father's approval and acknowledgement of his abilities. After Caden massacred the family, Cade's innocence was shattered, his ideals and personality changed drastically, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next nine years of his life devoted to destroying the Sith who ordered his brother to kill his family. With this power he had he was planning on getting revenge, but his master convinced him that it wasn't the way of the Jedi. So he agreed to do it for all of the universe, not just himself. His attitude remains the same though. He is now a master after he was a knight since 13, he is a sentinel. He thought of being a Guardian, but he liked two sabers, and he likes more agility with strength than just brute strength. He is sometimes referred to as a prodigy, or a Ninja Jedi. Cade currently resides in Coruscant as he is now apart of a new family...The Delta Legion. He's still haunted by the memory of his families massacre in his dreams. So he does not go to sleep, and that causes him to get headaches due to too much use of the force without sleep. That causes him to get angry faster and he becomes a Dark Jedi when this happens due to his inner pain. Cade can be healed as shown when his friend Marvik healed his head while they were battling, which made him a Jedi again. It turns out that this schizophrenic disorder goes away the more he forgives the people who hurt him in his dark past, as shown when he stopped getting up and, while sleep walking, rampaging wherever he was at when he forgave his brother for what he had done. Favorite Phrase: "Only a Sith deals in absolutes." -Obi Wan Kenobi Weapon Of Choice As a student in the Academy, he used a training saber, but as a teenager, he uses Platinum Plated Dual Lightsabers (colors vary on his feelings at the moment). He sometimes uses a single blade, but favors using dual blades. Favorite lightsaber's for excitement can be seen here-> Starship Like all Jedi Masters, Cade has a Defender as his Star Ship, and he has named it the Avenger. In a battle, with the Sith Fleet, his ship got destroyed due to him getting a headache. So he has a new one, called The Eternal Sky, which can be seen here-> Appearance Has blonde medium sized hair, with a small bang that lies right in front of his fore head. Cade has eyes that changes color depending on his mood. He normally wears torn combat gear and keeps his lightsaber close to his waist. Sometimes Cade wears the regular garb, but if he can, he refuses to where a robe. As a child, he wore the traditional Sith Academy uniform, a Sith Robe with a head protector on (though he despised wearing the head gear, and wouldn't wear it if he could). Abilities Over the years, Cade has studied long enough and hard enough to learn every force ability there is, except Dark Side abilities. His favorite to use is Telekinetic Sabre Combat, which he refers to as Ventriloquist Act. Cade uses that a lot, and his friend, Seemer, hate's it when he uses it while he Seemer is close to him. Affiliations Cade used to be head of the Dark Jedi Republic, which grew to the maximum of 500 people. This would have caused big trouble for the real Republic. Then he decided that he would join a Republic guild, as that's what Caden requested of him, and after a while of looking, he found a suitable guild. This guild was the Delta Legion, his start was bumpy, as he bumped heads with Aj Kalesnik and Forgives Kalesnik as they had different views on beliefs, but in a few days they ended up becoming good friends. One day though, Cade and Forgives once again bumped heads on beliefs, as Cade thought Forgives was a bias, and unappreciative person, and he knew he could not be around him without something happening. He then left and joined his other brother, Darth Nataru who is the head of the Sith guild, Delta Legion Shadows and this guild was warring with DL. There he was treated like a secret weapon, everyone was saying "Now we've truly won," and things like that. Delta Legion surrendered when he left, as they did not want to lock blade's with him. They still wasted no time in trying to get Cade back, as they have stated numerous times that he belonged with them and once a delta, he will always be a delta. Cade thought hard about the situation, as it did not ONLY have to do with Forgives. He felt as though the Council system was messed up and bias and unorganized. One of his best friends, Seemer explained that they can fix the Councils, and that his problem with Forgives can be resolved like it was before. Cade agreed, and soon rejoined the Delta Legion. He is also the leader of Assassin Squad (currently). Category:Jedi Category:Knight Category:Sentinel Category:Delta Category:Legion Category:Korriban Category:Delta Legion Category:Assassin Squad Category:Assassin Category:Squad Category:Cade Category:Skywalker Category:Skywallker Category:Human Category:Jedi Knight Category:Delta Legion Category:Korriban Native Category:Starship Owner Category:Skywalker Category:Former Sith Category:Delta Knight Category:Defender Owner Category:Pilot Category:Blonde Category:Robe Wearer Category:Enemy of DLS Category:Assassin Squad Category:Assassin